


Arbiterium

by teruteruboozu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Genderfluid Character, IgNoct, M/M, Multi, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia - Freeform, Promptis - Chapter 1 Only, Under 21 Years Old Consensual Sex (16 to 18), additional tags for other pairings/characters to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teruteruboozu/pseuds/teruteruboozu
Summary: In a world where gender inequality doesn't exist and no one is born into a gender, Noctis Lucis Caelum is presented with a choice for themselves, their future family, and their kingdom.“...Iggy,” Noctis said, and they approached Ignis with quick steps, taking his wrists into their grasp gently. Ignis seemed to want to pull away, his arms moving reflexively, but Noctis tightened their touch in an effort to keep him from deciding to completely move away, expression filling with concern. “Do you...want to be my mate? Is that...why?”Hearing the question stated so bluntly made Ignis flush in an unusual way, but the pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place as to why his discomfort was so strong, embarrassment for his own failure to even realize himself when he was normally put together hitting him strongly. “...I can’t be,” Ignis found himself answering automatically, his focus on Noctis’ expression as soft hurt started in their blue eyes. “You and I both know why.”





	1. Discovery

The morning before Noctis Lucis Caelum’s sixteenth birthday, Ignis Scientia was given an official gift from the Insomnian government to deliver to Noctis’ apartment. The gift was a black faux leather folder with Noctis’ name written upon it in gold, filled with forms and official documentation for whichever choice that would be made, tied up with gold-colored ribbon. The folder looked similar to many of the reports that Ignis had brought from the Citadel for Noctis’ education and continued monitoring of the status of Insomnia, and he was certain that there would be a certain degree of displeasure at the appearance of something so business-like across the coffee table. However, as it was Ignis’ duty, he was required to bring the documentation to the crown royal, no matter how he felt about Noctis’ acceptance of the contents.

In most scenarios, the documentation was requested by the parent of the youth for a choice to be made. “He”, “she”, and “they” were the options, along with government provided and paid for opportunities for surgical procedures. After ten years old, a request could be made, but at sixteen it was a requirement to make a choice to ensure proper growth and medical care of the individual in question.

Ignis, who had ultimately decided on “he” and had made his choice two years prior, understood how difficult the decision could be for others. He had been one of the luckier ones, granted a masculine figure at birth that he felt quite comfortable in, and an alpha-leaning personality. There had only been a simple surgery to remove the reproductive organs that he disliked, as all people in Eos were born with a full, functioning set. However, he knew that Noctis was not so lucky, and the choice was a burden. 

Noctis had been born with a strong, flat-chested but small frame, and a pretty yet handsome face, both an omega and beta from the scent of the clothes that Ignis often washed on a daily basis. Ignis had the distinct feeling that Noctis didn’t have any preferences about the topic, seemingly having no opinion on bearing children or eliminating the option...Noctis preferred sleeping, video games, training, hanging out with Prompto, and cheesy action movies. In a way, Ignis felt that the simplicity of Noctis’ preferences were deserved, the weight of a kingdom beginning to bear on youthful shoulders as King Regis’ health began to falter in the face of wielding the Ring of the Lucii’s powers. But then, on the other hand, a choice needed to be made to quell the concerns of the people of Insomnia, if only to know that their government reigned steady.

In the light of the weight the choice carried, Ignis knew that it would need to be approached delicately, and he felt that he owed it to his lifelong friend to at least accompany and help Noctis determine the next steps for the future.

As a result, Ignis had worked to quickly complete his tasks at the Citadel and spent the early afternoon baking Noctis’ favorite tarts in the royal kitchen, packing them up carefully in a well-supported cupcake carrier. He then drove to the market to pick up ingredients for a chicken and rice bowl, careful to choose vegetables that he could hide within the curry-like texture of the gravy. He’d chosen his gift for Noctis months before, and he brought that as well - a gold-gilded book filled with the constellations that they’d enjoyed seeing as a youth, each page containing a sticky note detailing Ignis’ memories of showing them to Noctis.

The drive to Noctis’ apartment was short, but traffic made Ignis’ trip longer. As he usually did when he was stuck in traffic, he took in the elegance of the buildings surrounding his vehicle and the foilage, the brilliant color of the red, yellow, and orange leafs on the trees lining the roads adding a splash of color to the otherwise stoic coloration of Insomnia’s architecture. It was pleasantly cool, so Ignis had turned off the air conditioning and opened his window a crack to take in the scent of the rich air outside. His thoughts were on the best way to approach the subject with Noctis, not wanting the conversation to feel forced, and as a result the trip felt much shorter than it actually was. 

As Noctis’ car was left at the Citadel until they had officially obtained their driver’s license (something that was on Ignis’ list of tasks to teach him), he parked in the vacant space underneath his apartment building. Carefully gathering everything into his arms, Ignis made his way up the elevator and to the well-guarded floor where Noctis resided, greeting the guards cordially as they let him in. Opening the door to Noctis’ apartment was as easy as utilizing a physical key and key card, and as he entered the apartment he noticed that it was eerily quiet. 

As he stepped into the hall and living room after removing his jacket and shoes, Ignis was struck by the overpowering scent of omega and beta, filling his senses so fully that he could practically taste it. He was familiar with Noctis’ scent; salty and mixed with an undercurrent of vanilla and honey, but the other - it was like citrus, as if someone had taken a zester to the skin of several oranges and grapefruit. In that moment, he wasn’t sure what to make of them, uncertainty and concern edging his thoughts, and he settled everything that he was carrying down on the kitchen island.

“...Noct?” Ignis asked quietly, scanning the room and hallway, and he cautiously stepped towards his bedroom. As he pushed the door open, soft moans reached his ears, and he stood there dumbly in response to the sight in front of him. 

Both Prompto and Noctis were completely naked in the blankets, and Ignis was completely overwhelmed by their scents, the intensity of them dizzying. Prompto was underneath Noctis, his face buried against their cock, the way he was spreading Noctis’ buttocks open with his hands displaying the wet folds of their pussy and the soft pucker of his asshole, his index and middle fingers deep inside of them. Noctis’ head was down as they did the same, Ignis catching a glimpse of a cock in Noctis’ mouth, and the lewd, wet sounds filled Ignis’ senses. The posturing was almost as if Noctis was presenting for Ignis, especially when he could see how wet they were upon Prompto’s fingers, and he found himself glued to the spot for a long moment, alpha urges storming through him like an unexpected rip tide.

They both seemed too involved in each other to notice Ignis, but after a few seconds Prompto surfaced for breath, his gaze locking on Ignis’ upside down before his eyes widened, surprise clear in his expression. “...I-Ignis?”

And at that moment, Ignis realized how naïve he had been.


	2. Denial

Noctis turned their head as quickly as Prompto had uttered Ignis’ name, and Ignis caught the brightness of their blue eyes for a split-second before he stepped back from the doorway, letting the door fall shut. He stood in the hall for a long moment in silence, the emotions passing through him completely confused as his heart beat rapidly in his chest and the chill of the air conditioning settled in his bones. Noctis’ bed was where Ignis had slept often, especially during times of high stress for Noctis, their nightmares worse when they were under pressure. They had shared pillows and blankets, and Ignis had laid in those sheets, tangled up in Noctis’ limbs and the scent of their body.

The thought was almost ludicrous in comparison to what Ignis had just witnessed. Prompto was in that bed, and he was Noctis’ lover. Perhaps not mate, but...it wasn’t an impossibility that they had decided otherwise. Noctis’ parents had been omega and beta, and while the partnerships weren’t as common, they were as accepted as any other relationship. 

Factually, Ignis had to admit to himself that the bed had never been his, even against the burning in his chest, even against his own memories. It had felt like a home, where he could settle his head and make sure Noctis was all right - now, however, he realized that his comfort in that idea had been too presumptuous. Mechanically moving from the door, Ignis could only walk towards the living room and kitchen, his mind on auto-pilot in an effort to navigate through the shock.

Ignis had only started to pull some of the ingredients out of the bag when Noctis came out of the bedroom, dressed in a t-shirt and pajama pants, and they stood in front of Ignis as he started to wash potatoes in the sink. Ignis couldn’t manage to focus on Noctis, and when they said something, he didn’t quite hear it. “...apologies,” Ignis said simply, before he looked up, a prickle of something hot and intense rising up in his chest. 

“...I said...sorry that you saw that,” Noctis apologized, a deep flush upon their pale, porcelain skin. “I didn’t know you were coming over.”

“I understand, your highness,” Ignis acknowledged stiffly. “Need I remind you that you’re not sixteen yet?”

“Prom...can’t come to the dinners, so he came over early to...hang out,” Noctis admitted, a bit of a pout starting on their face at the admonishment and the formality of Ignis’ words. “It’s only a day, Iggy…”

“...yes, I believe that I do understand the concept of time,” Ignis said, and Noctis exhaled a breath that disturbed the darkness of their bangs, though Ignis didn’t feel the need to try to interpret their expression. “I’ll finish with dinner, and you and Prompto can eat whenever you wish.”

A second later, Prompto came out of the bedroom dressed in his school uniform, his bag under an arm. He then gave both Noctis and Ignis a once-over, trying to gauge the situation. “...I’m sorry, Iggy,” he apologized, raising Ignis’ hackles with the nickname, even if he had said it many times before. Ignis hummed in faint acknowledgement. “I’m going to head home...I probably should have gone back a while ago.”

“Safe travels,” Ignis said simply as he put a potato down on the cutting board with a bit more force than he intended, not looking up. “Please lock the door on your way out.”

Noctis followed after Prompto, a few hushed words passing between them, but Ignis didn’t look over, unable to tell if he could manage the sight of them kissing or otherwise being affectionate. The door shut, and Noctis came back to Ignis’ side with the sound of soft socks padding against the floor, the sweetness of his clearly omega scent washing over him. Part of Ignis’ mind wondered about the clothes that he had washed in the past, if the scent he’d picked up on was Prompto’s, but he couldn’t handle the thought. Ignoring the scent, Ignis continued to work in silence, efficiently piecing together the elements for the chicken topping of the rice bowl, leaving the chicken to simmer as he worked on washing the rice. Normally, he would have started to cook the rice beforehand, but Ignis found himself not caring for once.

“So...when did this begin?” Ignis asked, his heart fluttering in his belly as he put the pot of rice on to cook. 

Noctis seemed to be evaluating Ignis, trying to read how he was feeling, concern deep in their blue eyes. “...it was...on and off the past couple years, but nothing serious. Mostly to take the edge off, more than anything...since Prom and I have heat cycles…”

Ignis felt some trace of relief in his chest, enough that he could attempt to relax. “As long as you’re careful,” he stated, covering up the pot with a lid. Noctis nodded in acknowledgement, a swallow visible in their throat.

“Always,” Noctis reassured, and Ignis felt part of his distress ease, even if he remained unsettled inside. It wasn’t uncommon for mateless omegas and betas to have sex, only in the interests of satisfying their heat, clubs deep in the city dedicated to only that. Only alphas were excluded, as obtaining a mate wasn’t the purpose of the businesses. “I got put on the shot a while back, and...we don’t go very far.”

Ignis hummed again in acknowledgement, working on cleaning up the counter as they waited, putting scraps into a bag to discard on his way out. Noctis’ gaze settled on the wrapped box, the navy blue and gold star wrapping catching their attention, the cascading metallic stars that were attached to the bow something to easily play with. The black folder was settled underneath, and as Noctis lifted the box to inspect it Ignis placed his hand upon it to prevent them from seeing it. “Not yet,” he said gently, meeting Noctis’ gaze with his own for the first time since he’d arrived at the apartment. 

“Lemme guess, it’s a secret,” Noctis teased as they flicked their fingers lightly against the adornments on the bow, a smile on their face. “Didn’t want to wait until tomorrow?”

Shaking his head, Ignis took his hand away once he was satisfied that Noctis wouldn’t peek. “Has there been a year that I haven’t given you your gift when we were alone?”

“Guess not,” Noctis said softly. “I don’t blame you, ‘cause your gifts are pretty great.”

Ignis huffed out a soft laugh. “...buttering me up won’t eliminate the sight that’s been burnt into my mind,” he teased, even against the bitterness in his chest.

“Tell me how you really feel,” Noctis said sarcastically, their gaze meeting Ignis’.

“I’m not certain that you’d want that,” Ignis murmured, almost too quiet to be heard. Noctis frowned at the answer, the additional indication of how upset Ignis was settling into their mind, but they didn’t press, Ignis’ words clearly asking for privacy.

Their meal was complete a short while later, and while Noctis had tried their best to make small talk and cheer Ignis up, they could sense the underlying, confusing gloom beneath the surface. Ignis laid out their bowls with the appropriate utensils along with a pair of plates and the container of tarts, leaving Noctis to choose their beverage of choice. Once Noctis had settled down with their glass of milk, Ignis arrived to sit down opposite from them with water instead.

“...did you bake these today?” Noctis asked, their gaze on the cupcake holder as they stirred their rice and chicken together. Ignis nodded without looking up from his bowl, and a knot of guilt rose up in Noctis’ throat, their friend’s lack of enthusiasm over something so important in their relationship digging at them. “They look pretty good. Think you got it right?”

“I’m certain that I didn’t, but I gave it my best attempt,” Ignis answered, and Noctis gazed at him, uncertainty not an emotion that they saw from Ignis often.

“...if you’re not feeling good, you can stay over,” Noctis offered, which earned a sharp shake of Ignis’ head.

“I’m unclear as to what part of my behavior indicates that I’m unwell,” Ignis said stiffly, his expression turning stoic. “I have several engagements in the morning. I won’t be able to stay.”

Noctis breathed a heavy sigh in response, their hope for a moment to reconcile squished. “...I know you’re upset,” Noctis began, squeezing their spoon in their hand. “I’m really sorry, Ignis. I...don’t know what I could have done to help, but I should have.”

Ignis exhaled a long, tired breath, and the depth of his emotions were on his face for a split-second, betrayal, hurt, and frustration in his features before he shook his head, shuttering the feelings. “...it isn’t your responsibility,” he stated simply, putting his bowl down. “I’m not your parent, or your mate. I was never intended to be that...I was tasked to take care of you, to protect you from harm. It was a mistake to feel that any of it could be anything more.”

The statement pulled the air out of Noctis’ lungs, the fragility of the situation dawning on them, words that they could say about their relationship caught in their throat. Ignis shook his head after a split-second before he rose from his seat, leaving Noctis to watch him as he took his untouched food and covered it, putting it away into the fridge.

Ignis paused at the corner of the kitchen island, placing his left hand on the smooth surface. The depth of his feelings were in his green eyes, shielded by his glasses, and Noctis wished that there was a way to pull them out, the entirety of their body feeling numb and glued to the seat. “I’ll be taking my leave. Please let me know what you think of the gift when you have an opportunity.”

“...hey,” Noctis finally said through the dryness of their throat. Standing up, they stepped around the table and closer to Ignis. “Iggy, you...you don’t need to leave. We’re friends, right? We can try to work this out.”

“...is this a conversation that friends have?” Ignis asked, but his tone wasn’t abrasive - it was truly questioning, as if he didn’t know what was right and wrong. 

“Okay, so...not really, but...there has to be a better way to handle this than us being separate,” Noctis clarified, their focus moving from Ignis’ expression to the nondescript, boring painting on the wall. An absent thought that the apartment was probably the most boring-looking place in the world passed through Noctis’ head. “I mean...you came here, with all of this, and I really...I really fucked it up, without meaning to. I know that I’m still young, that you’re eighteen and I’m sixteen, but…”

“...then you’ll see my moral dilemma,” Ignis said simply, the words spilling out without his control as he turned his gaze down to the tile of the kitchen. “I’ve...stayed here, often, to care for you and share your bed, no matter how innocent all of it has been. All of that...was wrong.”

“But you would never take advantage of me,” Noctis said in opposition, inching forward in an effort to be closer to Ignis, even if the thought of him running was terrifying.

“I’ve slept in that bed nights before you were together with Prompto,” Ignis finally said, the burning admittance between them hot like lava, and as Noctis looked back at Ignis, they suddenly realized how messed up their actions had been. Alphas built nests in places they felt safe or at home, commonly in a bed or isolated area...with _mates_ , or people that they intended to mate with. If that was the truth...Noctis felt as they might have broken something irrevocably by not listening to Ignis, by not being aware of who he was. “I won’t pretend that I have a right...to any of that. I only find myself disappointed, though I shouldn’t be.”

“...Iggy,” Noctis said, and they approached Ignis with quick steps, taking his wrists into their grasp gently. Ignis seemed to want to pull away, his arms moving reflexively, but Noctis tightened their touch in an effort to keep him from deciding to completely move away, expression filling with concern. “Do you...want to be my mate? Is that...why?”

Hearing the question stated so bluntly made Ignis flush in an unusual way, but the pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place as to why his discomfort was so strong, embarrassment for his own failure to even realize himself when he was normally put together hitting him strongly. “...I can’t be,” Ignis found himself answering automatically, his focus on Noctis’ expression as soft hurt started in their blue eyes. “You and I both know why.”


	3. Decision

Noctis was stunned silent by Ignis’ words for a long moment. None of them were answers, but all of them were confirmation, and their heart began to race in their chest. “...why?”

“...the first would be our age difference,” Ignis began, and Noctis exhaled a long breath away from Ignis’ face. “The second is...my duty to you would be compromised.”

“Compromised _how_?” Noctis asked, unable to prevent the harshness of their tone.

There was a long silence as Ignis turned his gaze down to the floor, and Noctis could smell the anxiety from him as he began to lose control of it, cinnamon spice with an undertone of caramel. “...I am your advisor, Noct. My role is far from acceptable to be in that position. I apologize if you had any expectations.”

Noctis shook their head, hesitating briefly. Their life with Ignis had been inexplicably entwined since the moment that they had met, to the point where they didn’t know where they began and Ignis ended, similar to the endless sky that they had gazed at together ever since they were children. Noctis had always imagined being by Ignis’ side for the rest of their life, but...they had never truly realized what that meant, or what they wanted. “...you think my bed is your nest,” Noctis stated simply, and Ignis flinched at the bluntness of their words. “I betrayed you.”

The rising flush on Ignis’ cheeks felt as if it was burning his skin, shame flooding him in all directions with a deep despair. “...it isn’t mines,” he said weakly. “You can...do anything you want, with whoever you want. It isn’t my place to intervene.”

“Were you just going to keep quiet and let me step all over you?” Noctis asked, pain beginning in their tone. “To make a home with me, and let anyone in? Were you planning on not even having a mate because of me?”

Ignis’ fingers tightened into loose, defensive fists, but he didn’t try to pull away. “...it would be the right thing to do,” he stated simply.

The guilt was suffocating, and Noctis couldn’t form any words around the enormity of it, their eyes beginning to sting with tears as his grasp loosened around Ignis’ wrists. Ignis’ fingers twitched briefly at the sight, as if he wanted to soothe the pain that Noctis felt, but couldn’t. Silence stretched between them, only interrupted by the ticking of the clock on the kitchen wall, and Noctis could remember the moment that Ignis had put it up, stating something about needing the cooking times to sometimes be precise.

“...I won’t stay here any longer,” Ignis murmured, as if the idea was a solution to all of the problems before them, and Noctis looked up at him, the tears falling down their cheeks. Ignis lifted a hand out of Noctis’ grasp, using his thumb to smooth the tears away. “I’ll be back after you finish with school tomorrow. There are plenty of leftovers, so take them for lunch.”

Easing out of Noctis’ touch, Ignis hesitated, the visible, raw agony on Noctis’ face unbearable. He didn’t know what to do in that moment, when everything he could do would betray what he should. Tearing himself away, Ignis stepped back, turning away out of pure force of will and working to gather his things without looking back, uncertain that he could manage to leave if he did. Putting his shoes on mechanically, he then paused by the door before he shook his head, opening it and setting the lock before walking outside and closing it with an intentional quietness.

The emotions were boiling over inside of Noctis, and the fact that Ignis was _gone_ swiftly turned their guilt into self-deprecation. Every small thing around them had been touched by Ignis, had been a memory that Noctis had took for granted, and the fact was overwhelming. Not knowing what to do next, self-hatred burning in their throat, Noctis found their focus slowly drawn to Ignis’ gift, the fact that he’d put so much care into thinking about what they would like making them feel like it was the only lifeline they had left.

Undoing the ribbon carefully with shaking fingers, Noctis undid the knot, which was carefully tied so that they wouldn’t need scissors. Popping the wrapping paper open from both sides, Noctis unfolded it in a way that didn’t rip it, revealing the rich blue color of the cover of the book. The only indication of what was inside was a small constellation of stars on the front in gold, the edges of the front where it was most likely to be touched edged in what Noctis knew was gold as well. The book was thick, but not overly so, and as they opened it up they saw the sticky notes carefully and lightly placed next to the constellations, concise descriptions of memories in Ignis’ perfect handwriting upon them, though Noctis couldn’t read it through their tears. Eleven years of stargazing in one book, Ignis’ love and care upon each page.

Shutting it softly for the moment, Noctis took in a shivering, stuttering breath and lifted the book out of the wrapping, setting the book on the counter before beginning to fold up the wrapping paper. As they did, the realization that something else was underneath dawned upon Noctis. Putting the wrapping paper and ribbon on top of Ignis’ gift, Noctis looked at the black folder, and they inched one side of the ribbons around the edges over the corner, the knot too tight to be undone. Once it was off, Noctis opened it up, the realization of what was inside drying up their tears.

The first few pages were documentation describing all of the options for gender and genitalia, the medical purposes for the choices detailed underneath, and the next pages had additional information about surgeries and hormone replacement therapy. The book itself was exhaustive and required a signature of acknowledgement for each section. Skipping through the documentation to find the form to fill in, Noctis stood with their focus on it for a long moment, their thoughts upon Ignis. The memory of Ignis’ expression appeared vividly in Noctis’ thoughts at that moment, his features soft, sleepy, and affectionate when they woke up together. Ignis had always given him everything of himself, his life written into Noctis’, and they suddenly and clearly knew what choice they preferred, even if Ignis might never be interested in nesting with them again.

Reaching out for the kitchen island drawer to their right, Noctis found a pen that worked after a few tries, and they took the book to the kitchen table, putting their bowl on Ignis’ side of the table next to his water. Determination filled Noctis at that moment, hope rising within their chest, and they began to work through the pages one by one, not caring if they lost sleep as a result.


	4. Determination

When Gladio’s phone buzzed loudly on the small glass table that he’d set up on the balcony, he had been laying on a lawn chair, reading another book of the Kings of Yore. As he had been completely absorbed in his book, the sound grabbed his attention like an oncoming attacker and he sprang to attention, putting his book down on his chest and grabbing his phone.

The notification was under the name Ignis Scientia, and read _Training room, 7 pm_. Gladio stared at the notification until his phone screen dimmed, the cogs working in his head around the question of how serious Ignis’ situation was in order to ask in such a brusque way. Normally, Ignis’ texts were formal and polite, asking if he was busy or “otherwise occupied”, and it was a rare situation when he demanded his presence. The last time had been when Noctis had been practicing warping and pulling weapons out of thin air from the armiger, and had warped himself straight into a wall when Ignis had walked into the training room, injuring his bad knee in a way that warranted a visit from a doctor. Ignis had been worried sick and had nowhere else to throw his wild energy of wanting to protect Noctis, his anger towards himself bubbling under the surface. On top of that, Gladio had been present, so he imagined that it was doubly satisfying to take it out on him, even if Ignis had known that he wasn’t at fault. 

The time was around 6:30 pm, and it didn’t leave Gladio a lot of breathing room, especially if he wanted to wear something that wasn’t jeans and a t-shirt. He regrettably pulled himself out of his chair, careful not to unbalance it with his weight, and made his way into his small apartment. Getting himself dressed and ready, he locked up the sliding door and the front door, and jogged his way to the Crownsguard training room at the opposite side of the Citadel, a good fifteen minutes away.

When Gladio arrived, he could hear Ignis training with his trademark training daggers, the blunt yet still somewhat sharp blades slicing through the air with an audible swipe, and when he stepped into the training room and shut the door behind himself, he focused on Ignis. The look on the advisor’s face was darkened with an emotion that Gladio couldn’t quite identify, but he figured that he would find out soon enough. “...what, couldn’t wait for me?” Gladio asked as he put his phone down next to the door and made his way towards Ignis, snagging a training katana on the way, knowing that he’d have no chance if he pulled out a normal greatsword as Ignis’ speed was unmatchable.

Gladio and Ignis clashed together immediately with a loud thunk of wood, and Gladio had to quickly knock each of Ignis’ follow up attacks from side to side, leaping back deftly when Ignis tried to sweep his legs out from underneath him with a lengthy kick, straightening up quickly. A downward slice of Gladio’s sword was immediately blocked between both of Ignis’ daggers, and Gladio used his strength to try to push Ignis backward. 

They struggled against each other for a long moment, Ignis’ sharp green eyes glaring into Gladio’s with a distant kind of anger, frustration, and traces of sadness, his teeth visibly gritted. Gladio then pressed into the shield that Ignis had created, lifting up one foot and aiming for a disabling, but not injurious kick at Ignis’ stomach. Ignis sprang back with a shout, and Gladio used the opening to try to dig into any open spaces in Ignis’ defense.

A good twenty minutes of relentless sparring passed before Ignis had finally broken through and was holding his daggers blade first, crossed underneath Gladio’s chin. He was panting roughly, his chest heaving, and sweat soaked his clothes and dripped from the lengthy bangs that Gladio always said would get in the way. Gladio was equally soaked but hardly winded, and he held both hands up in defeat until Ignis pulled back the blades, holding them both in one hand. “Good fight,” Gladio complimented, as he stepped over to a basket near the wall, snagging up a pair of towels and tossing one over at Ignis once he’d gotten close enough.

“Adequate,” Ignis parried, and he wiped off his face and neck, his breath steadily beginning to even. “My apologies for calling you down here so quickly.”

“Hey, I’m down for blowing off some steam anytime,” Gladio said simply, and he put his katana back into the stand before he settled down on a bench, looping his towel around his neck. “You okay, though?”

Ignis exhaled as if he was expecting the question. “It isn’t a topic to be discussed with a sibling,” he stated simply before he approached the storage for the training weapons, placing the daggers down in an organized way.

Gladio raised both of his eyebrows before he settled his back against the wall. “...something to do with Noct?” he asked redundantly, knowing it couldn’t be Iris that Ignis was talking about, as he didn’t interact with her often.

“Who else?” Ignis said, sitting down next to Gladio. Gladio looked over at him, taking in his somewhat defeated posturing. “But like I said...not a topic you probably want to hear about.”

“...must be pretty serious,” Gladio commented, turning his gaze up to the ceiling. “I don’t really care that much, though - y’know, about hearing stuff. I’m their Shield, not just their brother - I can handle it.”

A long silence stretched between Ignis and Gladio, the training room made to absorb noise, the silence buffered by the silencing walls around them. “...I walked in on them...being physical. With one of their friends. This evening,” Ignis admitted in a quiet, almost pained tone.

The shock that Gladio felt was similar to a literal electric current. He knew that Ignis had built his entire life around Noctis as an alpha, but he hadn’t expected that Noctis would hit him where it hurt most. Gladio had thought that Ignis’ intentions as a person were pretty obvious, but as an alpha himself, he wondered if that was a perspective that someone who wasn’t an alpha could grasp entirely. Also, Noctis was _young_ , their naive tendencies tripping them up more often than not.

“...before you ask, it was a beta, and Noctis made it clear that it isn’t serious,” Ignis continued. “They’ve been careful, at least...I have at least that to be thankful for.”

“‘At least’,” Gladio grunted, before he exhaled a breath that he was holding. “How are you holding up? That’s a fuckin’ mess.”

“I don’t know,” Ignis admitted honestly. “In all fairness...I am not in the right to take that position in their life. I made a mistake, blindly. I am only their advisor.”

“Mmhm,” Gladio hummed, before he stretched his legs out in front of him. “Sure. ‘Only’. Do you even know how much Noct relies on you? They’ve built things up just as much as you have.”

“Again, it isn’t my place,” Ignis said, in a frustrated yet firm tone, the memory of his clear, similar statements to Noctis still clear in his head.

“Advisor or not, you’re an alpha, I’m an alpha, they’re probably an omega...it goes beyond position. Pretty sure if you asked my dads they’d say the same.” Gladio turned his posturing towards Ignis, putting his hands on his knees. “Did you even ask Noct? About how they felt about you being their alpha?”

Ignis shook his head. “...after what I’ve said so far, that’s a silly question - of course I haven’t. And why would they want me to be their alpha?”

“For someone so smart, you’re pretty thick sometimes,” Gladio commented, earning a bit of a glare from Ignis. “What? I’m right.”

“...you’re profoundly unhelpful, that’s what you are,” Ignis huffed indignantly, and he shoved his hand into Gladio’s shoulder, though it was similar to attempting to move a boulder. “Why do I come to you for advice?”

“Because I call it like I see it?” Gladio asked, an amused look in his amber eyes at the light shoving. “Just like I know you’re never going to be able to move me by doing that. So - my question, yeah, it was silly, and yeah, it was redundant. But I still think you should have asked them.”

“I feel as if the things that I’ve said have run their course, and there’s no further detail that I can provide,” Ignis stated, his voice strict as if his words were law.

“Got it, you’re too much of a chicken to ask, because you think our King Dads are going to come rain rocks on you like Titan,” Gladio teased gently. “If it makes you feel better, I can take you to them and you can get their blessing. All signed and stamped, so you don’t have this Advisor shit getting in the way.”

Ignis gave Gladio an incredulous once-over. “You’re insane,” he accused.

“I might be, but I’d do it,” Gladio said, his tone gentling. “Y’know that you’re good for Noct no matter what they’ve done, and Noct was probably being stupid and unaware, but they’re good for you too. Eos might go out of balance if you guys don’t sort it out.”

“I’m not sure that matters of the heart are enough to send a planet spinning off of its axis,” Ignis shot back, even if he was smiling slightly. There was a long pause of silence, and Ignis seemed to be thinking about something intensely. “However, I’ll...take your invitation. It won’t hurt to obtain King Regis and Clarus’ denial or acceptance either way.”

“All right,” Gladio confirmed without acknowledging Ignis’ self-deprecation, standing and extending a hand out to him to help him up. “We can do it sometime in the middle of the day, before Noct gets back home. Then maybe you can go off to the party together feeling better.”

Ignis took Gladio’s hand and stood up, breathing out a long sigh. “If you say so,” he acknowledged dubiously. 

Gladio took his towel off once Ignis was finished arranging himself, and he tossed it into the laundry basket. “Cool. Glad we got that sorted. Think we deserve some noodles after all that?”

“Ugh,” Ignis uttered in a disgusted tone as he wiped himself down once more before tossing the towel away as well. “I’m certain that the inside of your head looks like the noodles in those cups.”

“Mmm, that sounds perfect,” Gladio said, getting great enjoyment out of the disturbed look on Ignis’ face. “Is that a yes? Or are you just going to keep talking about my brain? ‘Cause we can do that, it’s one of my major features.”

“Shut up, you blockhead,” Ignis retorted playfully. “Yes, take me to your sodium drenched fake carb hell.”

“You should make a sign,” Gladio said, as he started to use his hands to usher Ignis towards the door. “Make tracks, Iggy. Don’t want those wild noodles to run away.”

Allowing Gladio to bully himself out of the training room, Ignis walked with him towards the royal kitchens, reaching into his pocket to check his phone with a sense of dread and worry.

 _I’m sorry_ , said Noctis’ first message, which had been from only an hour before. The next message had only been from the past ten minutes and accompanied a picture of Noctis’ bed, the sheets and blankets new, different, and clean. _I miss you._

The sight made Ignis press his phone to his forehead as a helpless, slightly wavering smile started on his face, the thought that Noctis had gone out to buy new bedding just to try to fix things shooting him through the heart. 

Hesitating, Ignis pressed the button to reply, typing in a short message. _I’ll see you tomorrow. Sleep well._

And as Ignis pressed send, he could only hope against all negative probability that everything would go right, so that perhaps it could quiet the storm in his heart and allow him to embrace Noctis once again.


	5. Dissection

If Ignis had thought that meeting Noctis for the first time as a child had been nerve wracking, attending a meeting with their parents to discuss what Ignis had realized later that evening was asking for their child’s hand in marriage was a thousand times more terrifying. The realization had left him awake for hours after he had gone to bed, staring at his ceiling, gripped in an iron grasp of regret for even agreeing, all of the worst case scenarios running through his head. He had accepted that the interaction was going to end as a “worst case scenario”, but he hadn’t thought too far into the potential consequences. Gladio’s nonchalance had lead him into a state of mental complacency along with a stomach full of unhealthy noodles, and now that he was alone _both_ of those were giving him heavy, burning indigestion. 

Ignis was terrified of the thought of losing Noctis, of being removed from their side, of being viewed as a predator not a partner...it was a life that Ignis couldn’t handle thinking about, one that made his heart wrench in his chest like he was being pulled apart piece by piece. The thought of never seeing Noctis’ face again made him hold his pillow close to himself as if it was a replacement for holding Noctis, the memory of their bed and the sweet expression on Noctis’ face in his head and heart like a bleeding wound. The memory of Prompto being in Noctis’ bed made him feel sick to his stomach as well, even if he knew that Noctis had misunderstood his feelings and intentions, the thought of how naked they had been sending miserable arousal through his senses. 

When the clock had ticked over to one in the morning, Ignis gave up on being able to sleep via his own devices, and ended up taking an antacid and a sleeping pill, one that he hadn’t taken since he was much younger. There was a split-second of regret that he experienced after he took it, the thought that he didn’t have enough time to sleep it off coming belatedly, but the moment that it occurred to him he felt himself drop off of consciousness like a loose post-it note on a wall.

Ignis’ alarm went off five hours later, and he felt like he hadn’t slept at all, sluggish and groggy in the aftermath of the medication. As he had mechanically showered and dressed for his day, making sure no fold of material was out of place, it felt like a dream. In those moments of murkiness, his brain somehow felt as if it _could_ be a dream, something that he had just come up with in a fit of fancy, but —

An obnoxious buzzing sound caught Ignis’ attention as he was sitting at his dining room table and nursing a can of Ebony, making him jump nearly three-quarters of the way out of his seat. The notification struck absolute horror in every atom of his body and nearly made his hair stand on end.

Gladio (6:25 AM)  
 _Got us set. Eleven o’clock, dad said it was lunch._

Ignis drank down his Ebony as if it was air, trying to cool down the panic that was rising in his chest. Lunch was worse. Lunch meant politeness and a requirement to remain in the presence of two people who were going to potentially determine the next moments of his life for an extended period of time.

Opening up the messaging app, he typed back with a carefulness that he had never quite felt with any other text message before.

Ignis (6:27 AM)  
 _Thank you._

Pulling up his agenda of meetings for the morning, Ignis tried to keep them in his head but instead decided to assign silent alerts to each, his internal clock spinning off of its cogs. And then he found his laptop, and typed up every potential word he could think of saying to Noctis’ parents, of all the apologies and explanations that he could provide to keep himself in his position, and by the time it was the moment for him to leave ten minutes later, he felt that he had somewhat organized his thoughts. Deleting the document from his computer, he snapped it shut and put it into his briefcase, gathering his keys and leaving his apartment.

The meetings that passed that morning were a near blur in Ignis’ head, to the point where he had to turn on the recording function on his phone to make sure he wasn’t missing any potential notes. Alert after alert walked him to each of his meetings, and each was a bell toll for what was quickly starting to feel like the end of his life. Noctis had texted him at some point, and Ignis had messaged them politely, to Noctis’ concern - they always knew - and the series of questions on his phone made him turn it over onto the table until he had a moment to escape to the bathroom. He typed reassurances, most of which weren’t bought by Noctis, but Ignis eventually dismissed them with a statement about his next meeting. For once, Ignis was glad that he wasn’t a focal point of attention, as he couldn’t even manage attention on himself, let alone a group of people who would have expectations of him upon their shoulders.

Ignis arrived ten minutes early before eleven o’clock outside the royal dining room, sitting down at a bench and watching the maids and cooks enter in and out with an orchestrated effort that was like a finely oiled machine. Gladio was nowhere to be seen, and Ignis was beginning to think that he was going to be alone, the thought a heavy weight upon the remainder of his stress. He felt as if his emotions had graduated to being a small creature inside of him screaming at a high pitched volume, drowning any potential thought that he had, leaving him to stare into empty space. As a result, Gladio had stood in front of him and had to call his name a few times before Ignis even refocused up at him and realized he was there.

“...jeeze, Iggy - you look like shit,” Gladio commented before he reached out and patted Ignis lightly on the cheek.

“Really,” Ignis said breathlessly as if it was a surprise, but in the most deadpan tone that he could manage. In his mind, his self-consciousness about his appearance reeled inside of him, and a deep concern began to rise in his throat similar to - yes, similar to exactly what he was worried about - vomit.

Gladio reached out and put his hand on Ignis’ shoulder, his brow furrowing in concern for his friend. “It’ll be okay. Just breathe, okay? They’re not going to eat you.”

“That’s a fine thing for you to say when we’re about to have lunch, wouldn’t you say?” Ignis joked, even if he _did_ feel as if he was about to be devoured by a marlboro.

“Yeah, I guess,” Gladio teased back before he cracked a smile and sat himself down next to Ignis, his palpable warmth helping Ignis to relax. He had always burnt hot, brighter than most alphas, his talents and roles as a leader of the Crownsguard, a big brother, and a son shining through. There had been many who had stated that they regretted that Noctis had been the one to inherit the Lucis Caelum bloodline, especially when there was someone so clearly capable otherwise in their family, but Ignis knew better. Gladio shined bright partially because he was Noctis’ brother and Shield, and he was more proud of that than being treated like royalty. 

As the number of workers coming into the dining room thinned out to a trickle, the last of them was a series of butlers, one of them recognizable as the Amicitia house butler and chamberlain, Jared Hester. As a result, Gladio nudged Ignis up and out of his seat, knowing that Ignis wouldn’t have an idea of when to enter the room under such casual circumstances.

Both King Regis and Clarus were sitting at a table that had its leaf removed, a spread of miniaturized sandwiches of different types, various soups, and freshly cooked Leiden potato chips before them. Desserts were laid out on a platter, creme brulee and fruit tarts a clear focus, and there were various drink choices in containers meant for chilling, ice in a small container with a dainty scoop. Ignis took in the sight with a sense of curiosity, the amount of work that had been put into the meal slightly overwhelming.

“...I don’t think anyone in the kitchen understands what a ‘light sandwich lunch’ means,” King Regis commented, deep amusement in his smooth, regal tone at the look on Ignis’ face. Both Ignis and Gladio stopped before the table and bowed formally, Ignis following Gladio’s lead as they settled in chairs opposite of Regis and Clarus. “It’s good to see you both, Ignis. Son.”

“The pleasure is mine, your highnesses,” Ignis said politely, his gaze moving up to Regis’ and Clarus’. His focus moved to the way that they were holding hands on the table, fingers entwined with a casual nature that was almost surprising, but with the way no one seemed to care or notice, it was clear that it was normal. 

“Yeah, I never get to eat food with my pops anymore,” Gladio teased. “You guys are always busy with some meeting or something.”

Clarus exhaled a sigh at Gladio’s words before he spoke, his voice deep and cultured. “You understand how bureaucracy works. Just because you’re one of the heads of the Crownsguard, it doesn’t mean you’re exempt. This isn’t what we’re here for, however - go ahead and dig in,” Clarus encouraged as he reached for one of the bottles, filling both his and Regis’ glass with water and handing the bottle over to Ignis as he held his hand out for it. There was a clink of ice in each glass, perfectly sliced lemons floating in the immaculately clear water, the sight almost beautiful in the light coming from the frosted glass window behind the table. Ignis began to collect food onto his plate purely out of instruction, not really hungry in any respect, but he did his best to appear normal even under the circumstance.

It struck Ignis at that moment that the situation felt strangely familial as if some discussion had been had about the situation and it had been settled without his knowledge, and as the feeling and thought settled in his head, he looked over at Gladio in suspicion. Gladio was nonplussed, eating as if nothing was troubling him, and Ignis wished that he could develop a sudden superpower to read his mind, if only for just that moment (since he didn’t necessarily want to see any of the rest).

Turning his focus back to King Regis, he realized that he was being watched, the depth of his green eyes different, yet similar to Noctis’. Noctis’ features were clearly still undeveloped, still fresh out of the realm of childhood, but the resemblance between them was striking when Ignis had an opportunity to look at him closely. Regis then picked up his glass and took a drink for a long moment, his expression unreadable, and Ignis found himself holding his breath.

Once the glass was put down, Regis squeezed Clarus’ hand before he eased it away, leaning his elbows on the table and clasping his hands together lightly. “...as I’m certain you’ve noticed, Gladiolus provided a general summary of what we’ve been brought together to discuss,” he began, and he glanced over at Clarus, who was dutifully chewing on a sandwich. “I’m afraid he left out a great deal of detail, however. I was hoping that you could fill in the details.”

Ignis felt the blood drain out from his face down to...somewhere, though he certainly knew that it wasn’t anywhere that was assisting with his circulation or his ability to think. “...I…” he began, his voice a bit tremulous and embarrassing at first, and he did his best to push down the overwhelming panic. _You can’t lose them. You won’t lose them,_ he said to himself mentally, and he put his hands on the edge of the table in an effort to hold on to reality, his voice firm as he started again. “I...would first like to say, that...Noctis and I are close friends, as you both know. I would never...take advantage of them, or treat them poorly...I...have done all that has been asked of me.”

Regis answered with a soft hum of acknowledgement as he nodded, picking up a sandwich and taking a bite, and Ignis couldn’t help but feel as if he was somehow on display, like a great, clumsy garula at a carnival, the food before them like popcorn and soda, a spread for entertainment of his demise. “Go on,” he said as he swallowed carefully.

“...I would also like to verbalize...that no matter what it sounds like, if there is disapproval of what I am about to describe, that I shall not forgo my path, and I will always support Noctis as I always have, no matter what,” Ignis continued, and he lowered his hands to his lap and squeezed them together. Gladio was watching him, Clarus was eating chips, and Regis was giving him the most Godsforsaken unclear expression that Ignis had ever seen. Steeling himself, Ignis took in a breath, knowing that if he didn’t get his words out he was going to faint right then and there. “I am here to request an opportunity to be Noctis’ mate, as an alpha, and because...for as long as I’ve known, I’ve loved them from the depths of every part of me.”

There was a long silence that followed after Ignis’ confession, and he could feel himself shaking, though he did his best to hide how badly he was trembling underneath the table. He felt completely and utterly numb as if the words that he had just spoken had been tossed out into the depths of an abyss to be snapped up by vile creatures. Gladio reached out and took his wrist, squeezing reassuringly.

Regis exhaled a soft breath before he looked at Clarus, who had paused eating and was looking over at him. “Any thoughts, Clarus?”

“...well, it isn’t as if we didn’t know that there was something developing between both of you,” Clarus stated simply, his gaze landing on Ignis as he wiped his fingers on a napkin. “It was a discussion that Regis and I had prior to Noctis leaving the Citadel. We knew they wouldn’t be able to care for themselves, but we knew that you would, as...it seemed like you both wanted to build a home together. You spent more time in their room than anyone else, even the housekeepers.”

“Truthfully, I’m surprised that it took this long, and that either of you even asked for permission,” Regis agreed, turning his attention back to Ignis, who was still frozen in his seat. “Though I understand that both of you are young. Thinking about a life choice requires assistance even for adults.”

Gladio brushed some of his hair out of his eyes, the strands loose from his ponytail, and he spoke in Ignis’ stead, understanding that he couldn’t ask blunt questions in his position. “So...what, does that mean you guys are saying yes?”

Regis paused for a brief second to collect his wording. “...under one condition,” he began carefully. “Please ensure that Noctis finishes high school and college prior to...adding to the family if they choose to keep the option available.”

Ignis found himself answering even through the haze of his thoughts, disbelief, and relief reeling inside of him. “...I wouldn’t imagine it, highness,” Ignis said, bowing his head even as crimson started on his face at the implication. Gladio rubbed his wrist briefly before he parted from him, taking a drink of his water. “Noctis’ education has always been of utmost importance.”

Clarus paused in the middle of picking up another sandwich. “...I have a request as well,” he said, making Ignis’ heart jump in his chest, though he was thankful for the fact that there was no wait prior to him speaking his mind. “Please consider us as part of your family. I understand that...it was difficult, being left here, even with your uncle present. But consider yourself formally invited to any family function. I’m certain that Gladiolus will make sure you’re well informed.”

“Yeah, of course,” Gladio said, before he patted Ignis on the back with a heavy strength, nearly making him throw up. “I think Iggy’s going to need a doggy bag, though. Maybe a rest or something, too.”

Regis’ brow crinkled slightly, a smile of sympathy starting on his face. “Understandable,” he accepted, and he looked over to one of the butlers standing near the doorway. They approached, and Regis provided instructions, which the butler accepted and stepped away to fulfill. “Don’t worry about your plate here. Gladio will eat it for you, and it’ll go stale if you pack it up.”

“I’m not some garbage disposal,” Gladio grumbled, even as he snagged the edge of Ignis’ plate and inched it over to his side of the table as he watched.

Looking up, Ignis realized he needed to speak further words, gratefulness hedging his thoughts even through the murky mess of his emotions. Bowing his head, Ignis nearly knocked off his own glasses, though he recovered by pushing them up belatedly. “I thank you for...accepting. And for accepting me, though I am far from perfection. I will always do my best for Noctis.”

“We know,” Regis reassured, his tone kindly. “If you would like to take your leave, you are more than welcome to - I will have the food brought to you.”

“Much obliged, your highness,” Ignis accepted, and he reached down to pick up his briefcase, standing up and making sure he was steady on his feet. He then looked up at both Clarus and Regis. “Please let me know if I can be of further assistance.”

Clarus offered up a faint smirk as he put an arm around Regis’ shoulders. “You already have been. Now stop being formal and go find somewhere to relax.”

And with that, Ignis nodded and stepped away and out of the dining room, quietly and quickly exiting in an effort to not disturb the remainder of their meal.


	6. Descent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: NSFW - Ignoct, underage (Ignis is 18 and Noctis is 16).

Everything about what Ignis was about to do was a mistake, but he didn’t find himself caring. Instead of heading back to his room, he walked down to his car like a man on a mission, even if he couldn’t quite understand why he wasn’t able to control himself. Settling his briefcase on the car seat, he put his key in the ignition, turning it and putting the car into reverse and then drive as he exited the underground parking lot of the Citadel.

The early afternoon traffic was light, and as a result, it didn’t take Ignis much time to arrive at his destination - Noctis’ high school. As the building came into sight, Ignis checked the time - approximately halfway after noon, which would be in the middle of Noctis’ hour-long lunch break. Parking in the visitor’s area and lowering the driver’s side window to take in the outside air, Ignis took a glance at his phone, reviewing any of his appointments that he might miss. Most of the meetings were more informational than anything, and he didn’t necessarily need to be present, except to gather details about Insomnia’s current agricultural status, which he was well versed on and had collected information about the afternoon before. His schedule was cut slightly short due to preparations for Noctis’ birthday, to give him time to dress and pick the crown royal up, and as a result, he determined that anything that he might miss was negligible in general.

Opening up his text messaging application, he typed out a message to Noctis, hoping that they had their phone nearby.

Ignis (12:34 pm)  
_Do you remember when we snuck out of the Citadel to watch the stars?_

Noctis almost immediately began typing, the bubble appearing at the bottom of the screen, and relief flooded Ignis.

Noctis (12:36 pm)  
_Yeah, why?_

Ignis (12:38 pm)  
_Care to join me?_

There was a long silence before Noctis began to type again, Ignis’ heart pounding in his chest. What he was planning...was hardly acceptable, especially in the face of King Regis’ request to respect Noctis’ education. However, he couldn’t get Noctis’ blue eyes and slender body out of his head, the intelligence inside of them brilliant but bafflingly hidden, their wit almost like a flavor on Ignis’ tongue. 

Noctis (12:43 pm)  
_Lemme grab my things, and I’ll come out. Visitor’s lot?_

Ignis exhaled a sigh as he typed back an affirmation, though he wouldn’t have been disappointed if Noctis had disagreed and had only wanted to see him for the remainder of their lunch. It wasn’t as though they had any idea of what Ignis was planning, but he could feel Noctis’ trust implicitly.

Noctis came out from the backside of the building, casting a look at both sides to make sure no one was watching before they jogged over to Ignis’ car, their backpack bouncing on their shoulder. The sight of them was almost embarrassingly charming to Ignis, everything inside of him feeling as if it was hanging by the hinges at their smile, and he took a deep breath to keep his thoughts steady as he unlocked the door for them.

Pulling the door open, the expensive nature of the car making the motion smooth and soundless, Noctis climbed into the seat, settling their bag and his briefcase between their knees, his sweet scent filling Ignis’ senses. They took a moment to look at Ignis, drinking in the sight of his pale but flushed cheeks. Ignis was certain that his emotions were written across his face, but Noctis didn’t comment on them, instead giving him a soft smile that felt like it could melt every bone in Ignis’ body. Being able to look at Noctis was a greeting in and of itself, and it appeared that they agreed as they closed the door and turned to put their seatbelt on.

Ignis turned on the car and rolled up his window before he settled his attention on the steering wheel, beginning to pull out of the lot. “...what did you tell them?” he asked curiously, his voice slightly detached.

“Said I had something urgent come up at the Citadel,” Noctis admitted simply, before they turned their gaze to Ignis’. “Was I wrong?”

“No, though the details are unclear to me at present,” Ignis said gently, keeping his voice as even as he could. His heart was beating fast in his chest, to the point that he was certain that it would be felt if he was touched. 

They couldn't go anywhere that they would be seen by inspecting eyes, which meant that anywhere public or Noctis’ apartment was out of the question. Ignis eventually settled on the back parking lot of the planetarium, the only vehicles present ones of employees, and even then he was cautious, choosing an area that was relatively behind where anyone could see. The moment that he put the car into park, he took his seatbelt off, and Noctis was on him in what felt like a split second. 

Ignis was almost dizzied by the way Noctis easily and perfectly slotted themselves into his lap, their slender fingers sliding into his hair like destiny. When their lips met it was as if an endless fire was meeting an ocean, the sharp sizzle and smoke blossoming up between them as their scents intermingled, strong and headier than anything that Ignis had encountered before.

“...Noct, we…should talk,” Ignis tried to manage between kisses, even if all of the bones in his body felt like they were melting. 

“...kay,” Noctis breathed, as they undid their belt and pants, kicking their shoes off into the back seat as he slid his pants down his hips and slender, perfect thighs. “Let's talk.” 

The tight space of the car seat didn't matter at that moment, but it made the air hot, fogging the windows in contrast to the cool air outside. Groaning, Ignis pushed his hands up Noctis‘ shirt as they made quick work of undoing his belt and pants, pulling down the elastic of his underwear and freeing his all-too-hard erection. He was losing control, every obsessive and possessive emotion gripping Ignis’ thoughts, and he felt himself caving rapidly in the face of what his omega - his mate - wanted. 

“...are you in heat, darling?” Ignis asked in a hush, as he reached behind Noctis and dragged his fingers into their slick, almost dripping folds. Noctis shuddered and put their arms around Ignis to steady themselves, soft moans aching through their throat as Ignis slid his fingers deep, working in and out at a torturous pace

“...maybe,” Noctis breathed as they reached down between them, grasping Ignis’ cock and clumsily sliding him against Ignis’ fingers in an effort to encourage him to pull out. Once he did, Noctis slid Ignis home inside of themselves, the penetration stinging for a split-second in its unfamiliarity as they moaned in near unison.

Ignis was lost in their sweet kisses, the taste of Noctis’ tongue and the immensity of the pleasure, and he cradled Noctis against himself as they both took a long moment to relish how it felt to be joined, Ignis’ cock throbbing hotly inside of their slick tightness. Easing Noctis back against the steering wheel (and somehow avoiding hitting the horn), Ignis pushed Noctis’ knees together after a moment, taking their pants off and setting them aside, using his hands to guide Noctis back against him. “...let me satisfy you first,” Ignis murmured, and he nipped soft, gentle kisses up Noctis’ neck, beginning to move, the sounds between them erotic and wet.

The sensations were dizzying, and Ignis squeezed Noctis tight as they built up a rhythm together, their sweaty hands grappling at the back of the seat and at Ignis’ body as they cried out. Noctis rubbed slick wetness all over Ignis’ hips, so aroused that they couldn’t bear it, and a few deep thrusts had them crying out into the depths of a dry orgasm. Ignis didn’t stop, instead lengthening the movements of his body and nearly sliding out before pushing back in, and Noctis shuddered as they tried to hold on, his pale cheeks pink with the beginnings of a sated feeling, even if they hadn’t had enough yet. Ignis could barely even focus on his own pleasure as he drove climax after climax through Noctis’ body, the sensitivity and greedy need of their desire eating up every droplet of pleasure that Ignis could give. 

It was a miracle that Ignis even lasted long enough to experience the depth of Noctis’ final climax, his ejaculate spilling out onto their shirts as he shuddered, their hands cupping Ignis’ cheeks as they kissed roughly, Noctis leaning into Ignis shamelessly. Ignis uttered a soft, growling moan as he pushed his hips up between Noctis’ legs and grasped their buttocks, Noctis’ blue eyes opening and going wide behind dark, damp bangs with the sensation of how thick his knot was inside of them, trapping their body against him as he came. “...Iggy...Iggy, holy shit, fuck, _fuck_...”

Noctis melted against Ignis as their climaxes intermingled, the hot throb of wetness inside mixed with how overheated they felt from the repeated orgasms leaving them completely blissed out. Ignis buried his face into the crook of Noctis’ neck as they settled down, rubbing his hands up and down the slenderness of their back soothingly. It almost felt as if every part of themselves had merged together, and the sensation was the most perfect feeling that he’d ever experienced.

Ignis squeezed Noctis gently in his arms before he kissed them on the cheek, nuzzling their faces together. “...I’m presuming all of that doesn’t need explanation,” he teased softly, his exhaustion finally beginning to catch up to him.

“I’ve wanted to do that for ages, just...didn’t focus on making it a reality,” Noctis admitted softly, their voice a little rough around the edges. “I had to go for it...otherwise, I...I would lose you. I would lose everything.”

Ignis exhaled a soft sigh before he kissed Noctis’ temple. “...even if we had fought, you needn’t worry,” he murmured. “I…was already on the way to forgiving you. I know you would never hurt me intentionally.”

“I know, but...Gods, Iggy, I just…when you left, I realized…everything. How much…you love me, how much I love you…” Noctis trailed off, their blue eyes stinging with tears, and they lifted their hands to the soft dampness of their dark hair, gripping the strands lightly. “I'm so fucked up. I…I've been so terrible to you. I can't stand it.“

Ignis reached up and gently cupped Noctis’ cheeks in his hands, drawing him into a soft, perfect kiss. “...you aren't, love,” he breathed gently, looking up into Noctis’ eyes and gently smoothing away their tears with his thumbs. “It takes two for everything to work. I...was complacent, and never made a move. And you never knew how I felt...even I didn’t know how deeply it went, not until then.”

A trembling smile took over Noctis’ expression, and Ignis leaned up, pressing their foreheads together. “...I’m so sorry,” they said softly, shutting their eyes.

“I am as well,” Ignis admitted, gazing at Noctis’ expression tenderly. “I...your brother, he...knocked some sense into me last night, and this morning.”

Noctis’ eyes opened, curiosity in the depths of them. “...Gladio?” they asked redundantly, though Ignis understood the implication of the question and nodded.

“...he arranged for me to meet with your parents this morning to obtain their blessing,” Ignis murmured, running his fingers over Noctis’ damp hair. Noctis looked somewhat taken aback by the statement, embarrassment in their expression, and Ignis hurried to clarify. “Nothing explicit. I...merely asked for the opportunity to be your mate. They agreed...under conditions that I think both of us can manage.”

Noctis’ eyes filled with tears again, and Ignis kissed them from their cheeks as they wrapped their arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. Ignis realized belatedly that Noctis was shaking, their heart beating fast as they leaned against him, and he squeezed him close in return, rubbing his hands up and down their back. “I...you’re insane,” Noctis exhaled wetly in a soft laugh. “I don’t deserve any of you.”

“You’re my life,” Ignis admitted against Noctis’ shoulder, shutting his eyes as deep emotion rose in his chest. “I’m not going to let you go. I promise.”

“You too,” Noctis agreed, and they pressed lingering, soft kisses all over Ignis’ lips, their skin salty from their tears.

A long moment of soft, breathy kisses passed between them, Ignis drinking Noctis in with a gentle carefulness, and as they parted for just a moment Ignis nuzzled their noses together. “...will you get dressed for me, love?” he asked warmly. “I know we’re tired, but...I still plan to see the stars with you a little today.”

“...yeah,” Noctis said with a gentle nod, and they eased out of Ignis’ lap, the sticky trail from between their legs both arousing and slightly concerning. Ignis snagged some wipes out of the glove compartment as Noctis settled down, and he took a moment to interrupt him so he could wipe up the soaking wetness from between Noctis’ legs, eventually putting them aside so he could finger them. Noctis was moaning and trembling against him as Ignis pumped his fingers in and out, and as they came again a gush of fluid squirted from their internal walls, splashing onto the leather seat and onto the dashboard, both of their bags soaked in the process. “H-haah!” Noctis cried out in a choked way as their body convulsed from the intensity of the climax, a minute or so passing until they had some semblance of control over their body, and Ignis squeezed them close until their body calmed.

“...sorry, couldn’t help it,” Ignis exhaled playfully before he kissed them lightly, and Noctis lightly shoved him on the arm for his cheekiness as he finished wiping everything down, mutual smiles on their lips. Once Noctis was cleaned up and dressed, Ignis worked on himself, finishing off with wiping his smeared glasses clean once his attire was back on. 

Ignis pulled a light hooded jacket from his trunk for Noctis to wear, and they were able to sneak into the planetarium without any difficulty. There was a particular show that Ignis had always wanted to take Noctis to, one that allowed them to sit in the dark in close seats that were slightly leaned back so that they could see a full, zoomed out view of all of the constellations. The announcer then guided them through the meanings of each constellation, of their appearance and when they were most easily seen, and Ignis held Noctis’ hand throughout the presentation, making himself comfortable. Noctis began to nod off a few times during the show, understandably tired, and Ignis slid his arm around their shoulders and leaned in to softly kiss them awake during some moments of the show that was meaningful for the both of them. 

“...I love you,” Noctis had said softly, the perfection of their blue eyes focused on Ignis as they snuggled up close against him.

“...I love you as well,” Ignis murmured, and he rested their heads together as he slowly shut his eyes. Noctis’ warmth was irresistible, luring Ignis into slumber in turn, and as they curled close together it was like they had their own little world, just for them. The next moment that Ignis was conscious, he realized that two hour-long sessions of the same show had passed without anyone waking them, and he gently nuzzled his face into Noctis’ hair, pressing a tender kiss to his forehead. Noctis woke after a moment, a sleepy, incoherent mumble escaping him before Ignis spoke. “I know you want to stay, but we have to get ready for your party, love.” 

A hum of reluctant agreement escaped Noctis, and Ignis helped them out of their seat, allowing them to lean on him as he guided them out of the planetarium and to the car, unlocking and opening the door for them. “There you are,” Ignis said gently, taking in the cutely sleepy look on Noctis’ face as they settled in. 

“...thanks,” Noctis sighed, and they snagged the seatbelt, putting it on as Ignis shut the door. Once Ignis had gotten into his seat, closing the door and pulling on his seatbelt, Noctis turned on his side so he could face Ignis, reaching his right hand out and snagging his sleeve. “You should...get your clothes, and come over. Should be late enough.”

Ignis looked over at Noctis curiously as he started the car and began to navigate them out of the parking lot, the emotion in his green eyes soft. “...do you have plans for us?”

Noctis shrugged as they trailed their hand down the zipper of Ignis’ pants suggestively. “I was going to play it by ear,” they said simply, their voice and touch sending heat down Ignis’ spine.

“Of course, your highness,” Ignis agreed, and he moved his hand to Noctis’ hair, stroking his fingers over the soft strands. “You can rest until we arrive. I won’t be long, but you seem to need more sleep.”

“...I can _always_ need more sleep,” Noctis murmured, and they shut their eyes as they curled themselves up in their seat, wrapping their arms around their waist and shutting their eyes. Ignis observed Noctis for a quiet moment before he ran his touch over his shoulders once, and he returned his attention to the road, letting his mind linger on how thrilling and liberating it felt to finally be able to express how he felt about the one person that meant the most in his life, his heart beating a happy rhythm in his chest.


End file.
